French Maid Shizuo!
by Rotten Glee
Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his butt looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Note: This was supposed to be a kink meme response, but since I'm in a hospital right now and the bloody WiFi has blocked LJ, I'm posting it here instead, for now. :D. And yes, I realize that I am a horrible, horrible person for not updating any of my fics and now after three freaking years of being a no-show, I have the gall to show up in an altogether different fandom?

There's no words to express how sorry I am, so I'm just hoping that you'll all read this and be satisfied with me (for now). Just know that I've written this whole story non-stop until the end, so I'm definitely finished with this! Which means I'm not going to stop halfway through and lose interest (like the rest of my fics –hangs head in shame-).

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

Shizuo hated getting drunk.

Getting drunk meant he ended up doing a lot of stupid things that he always regretted later on. It was bad enough that his alcohol tolerance wasn't very high. It was worse when he'd found out that he was an _easy_ drunk.

According to Shinra, Shizuo was a very happy drunk. His short temper rarely reared its ugly head while he was inebriated. In fact, if that one memory he had of waking up with a massive hangover in Shinra's apartment (his body aching in several unmentionable parts) was anything to go by, he was _extremely_ friendly when he was drunk.

Which was why Shizuo avoided alcohol wherever possible.

It was, therefore, incredibly stupid of him when he agreed to have a few drinks with Kadota and his gang one fairly uneventful evening in Ikebukuro.

Kadota's gang had been celebrating some weird convention that had something to do with prepubescent angels fighting crime (or something, Shizuo had no idea what they were squealing about) that had been held in Ikebukuro just that afternoon and they had been in a good enough mood that they'd invited Shizuo to join them when he'd stumbled upon their merry-making.

Shizuo didn't know why he said yes (it probably had something to do with Kadota looking pleadingly at him because he couldn't handle the three rabid fans on his own and the fact that Kadota had always been on Shizuo's good side, anyway) but they'd ended up in a bar together not too long after. Predictably, Shizuo lost track of everything going on around him after two shots of tequila.

And somehow, their laughing and joking ended up with everyone betting on some stupid thing. That Shizuo lost.

Seriously, he didn't even know _what_ they'd been betting about, but it hardly mattered, because the bottom line was Shizuo never backed out on a bet. Especially when the bet was made with a woman (even if said woman was someone who acted like a rabid teenage fangirl most of the time).

So now, now Shizuo was trapped inside a bathroom in Erica's apartment, staring at a _French maid_ costume, cursing Izaya (because that flea must've had something to do with this, he was _sure_ about it!) to hell and back.

"Shizuo-saan! Are you done yet?" Erica sang from the other room.

Shizuo jumped at the sound of her voice and cursed out loud.

"Shut up!" he shouted back, glaring at the outfit he held in his hands.

It was ugly, the ugliest thing he'd ever set eyes on, and the skirt was disgustingly short and _frilly_ and honestly, why the fuck had he even gone drinking with them?

"If you're having trouble with the zipper, I could always come in-"

"NO."

Shizuo heard her disappointed 'kyaa' and ignored it, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. If that crazy girl didn't shut up, she was going to have to find a new door soon.

Thankfully, she did, so Shizuo managed to gather enough courage to actually lift the outfit up to get a better look at it. He was seriously rethinking his principles when he noticed that it had a _choker_ along with the whole thing. His dignity was not worth his honour. Was it? They might've been the same thing...

Damn it, if only Erica was a _guy_. Then at least Shizuo'd get to beat her up.

It was another half hour before Shizuo even began taking off his clothes. Another half for him to get the damn thing on. Just as he'd thought, the skirt _was_ fucking short. It barely reached down to mid-thigh, so his boxers were visible enough that it looked like he was wearing shorts underneath.

At least the collar wasn't low but the lace around the three-quarter sleeves itched against his skin every time he moved. And the white ribbons on them kept getting undone. And why the hell was the lacing of the corset so difficult to pull tight? Hell, weren't corsets supposed to be worn _inside_?

After another half hour, Shizuo finally managed to tie up all the ribbons and the corset tight enough and he stepped out of the bathroom with the darkest glare he could manage.

Erica, the weirdo, had been standing right outside the bathroom door and squealed loudly at the sight of him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" she went, making Shizuo's glare turn deadlier.

But it didn't affect her in the least and she stopped fangirling for a moment to inspect him closer.

Shizuo pulled at the hem of the skirt uncomfortably and growled when Erica made a loud protesting sound.

"Ne, Shizuo-san! Why aren't you wearing the choker? And your boxers! They need to go!" she said, shaking her head in disapproval.

Shizuo snarled. "The hell I'm gonna wear a fucking _choker_ like some kind of slave. And I'm _not_ walking around without any underwear in this skanky skirt."

Erica pouted. "No way! It was part of the punishment. You have to wear the _complete_ outfit. So that goes for the choker _and_ the thong!"

Shizuo, who had been fuming, paled suddenly at the mention of a thong.

"NO."

"Shizuo-saan!"

"I said NO!"

"But Shizuo-san, you lost the bet!"

"I'M NOT WEARING A FUCKING THONG."

"Shizuo-san, you have to take your punishment!"

"TO HELL WITH THE BET. NO THONGS."

"Shizuo-san, it's either that, or I call Izaya-san!"

"... You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me."

"... You're an evil person, Erica. You'll rot in hell for this."

"Oh, that's okay, I'm already heading there with all the BL I read :D. It's for a good cause!"

* * *

PS: If the anon who had requested this kink is reading this, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

Living in Ikebukuro had its perks. Being a tourist spot, it was never short on excitement and interesting (read: strange) things to see or do. So Ikebukuro residents like Kadota were somewhat immune to seeing shocking sights.

Nothing in Ikebukuro, even the Headless Rider, though, could have prepared Kadota for the scene that was unfolding before him at that moment.

He'd been waiting in the van with Walker and Togusa outside of Erica's apartment for almost two hours (he didn't know why she wanted them to come over at four freaking am in the morning) and almost dozing off for the twenty-eighth time when he heard a loud crash from the apartment building. He'd jerked to attention immediately, expecting it to be another gang-related fight, when he saw Erica skipping merrily out, dragging a blushing and incredibly pissed-looking Heiwajima Shizuo.

And if that weren't weird enough, Shizuo wasn't wearing his normal bartender outfit. In fact, nothing he was wearing was _normal_. Because there, dragging his knee-high boot-clad feet along the ground and looking like he wanted to kill something, was none other than Heiwajima Shizuo in a French maid costume Kadota could've sworn Erica had bought a couple of years ago for a cosplay convention.

It was of simple enough design and made from black and white cotton. It had a customary short apron that was tied around the waist in the shape of a half-circle falling over the very short skirt. The upper torso was black, with the rest of it being a white corset that was laced in front and tied in a neat ribbon in the middle of the chest area. The sleeves, too, were black and cut off at the elbows, identical white ribbons on the cuffs.

What had Kadota nose-bleeding, however, were the black choker firmly fastened around Shizuo's slender neck and the black garter belt visible around one shapely thigh.

Scratch that, it was _definitely_ the fact that Kadota could see flashes of a black thong doing nothing to hide twin globes of a _fine_, pale ass when Shizuo, losing his nerve, whirled around and tried to dash back into the apartment building, the short skirt flapping up with his movements.

"Shizuo-saaan!" Erica yelled when she realized her dress-up doll for the day had tried to make a run for it.

The blonde didn't make it very far before Erica caught his wrist and dragged him back towards the van with the strength of a thousand obsessive yaoi fangirls.

"I'm going to kill you," Kadota, staring open-mouthed at them, heard him mutter under his breath.

The threat did little to dampen Erica's bright mood and Kadota would've happily died several times over if Shizuo would just agree to turn around again, just a little...

"Ne! Dotachin, let's go to Russia Sushi!"

And Kadota snapped out of his daze, jerking in his seat as he hastily wiped away the blood from his nose with his sleeve.

"A-ah, sure," he stammered, staring at Shizuo, who was pointedly looking away, his face a dark shade of crimson. How could he have never noticed how _hot_ and _adorable_ Shizuo could be when he blushed?

It took Erica ten minutes to actually stuff Shizuo into the back of the van, where Walker and Togusa (who had been snoring lightly as they waited) were staring wide-eyed and blushing just as darkly as the blonde. Kadota was half-turned in his seat, unwilling to take his eyes off the rare sight of Shizuo in a maid uniform, and he almost passed out from blood loss as he stared at Shizuo sitting on the floor of the van with his legs folded under him in the revealing skirt, thighs pressed tightly together.

"Let's just get this day over with," growled the blonde, still blushing furiously. He looked up to Walker and Togusa both gaping at him with blood trailing from their noses and snapped, "What're you looking at?"

The two immediately snapped their jaws closed and wiped the blood away, turning to look at anywhere but the furious blonde.

Shizuo 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his corseted chest and proceeded to glare at the wall of the van instead.

Erica, in the front passenger seat, squealed again before nudging an elbow in Kadota's side.

"Come on, come on! I can't wait to show off Shizuo-san!"

Driving had never been more uncomfortable with a hard-on for Kadota before.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

Shizuo's fists were clenched tightly by his sides as he stomped through the streets alongside a chattering Erica and three red-faced (and stiffly-walking) Kadota, Walker and Togusa.

He didn't know why the hell they needed to park so far from Russia Sushi and the stares he was getting from the residents of Ikebukuro was enough to make him want to destroy something. It was bad enough he could feel every light breeze that flowed by against his bare ass (since when was Ikebukuro so fucking windy?), but the frills under the skirt were unexpectedly soft against his skin and every time they brushed against him, he felt shivers running down his spine.

It was starting to _turn him on_ and fuck if that just wasn't fucked up.

A middle-aged man brushed up past him and Shizuo growled as he glared.

"Sorry," the man apologized with a smile and a red face before dashing away and Shizuo contemplated following after him to beat him up.

Erica only squealed and clapped her hands delightedly, which just served to piss Shizuo off more. The guy hadn't been the first to walk by so close to Shizuo (the sidewalk was BIG enough for five people, for god's sake) and it was starting to make him angry (and uncomfortable).

"Everyone's fucking _staring_," Shizuo hissed under his breath at Erica, glaring at a group of high school boys (no doubt skipping school seeing as it was still early in the day) who leered at him as they passed.

"Oh, Shizuo-san, that's 'cos you're hot!" the girl said matter-of-factly and Shizuo stared at her before slapping a hand against his forehead.

"I am never going to drink again," he muttered darkly to himself. "Ever."

Erica just laughed loudly, slapping a hand against Shizuo's shoulder playfully. Shizuo glared at her for that and proceeded to sulk quietly to himself, trying his hardest to ignore more stares directed at him.

But the wind was starting to pick up and Shizuo still couldn't get used to the soft frills brushing against his ass. As he tried walking as normally as possible with his thighs pressed tightly together, his hands both holding down the front of the skirt, the only thought that was in his mind was the _long_ day ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter IV

* * *

Kadota was certain he was going to suffer permanent brain damage from the ridiculous amount of heat gathering to his face (and his groin) as he walked behind Erica and Shizuo.

But he couldn't help it, not with Shizuo's long, long legs on such tantalizing display before him (with that tempting garter belt). And it was like even nature was against the blonde because Kadota was sure it had never been this windy before in Ikebukuro but Shizuo's skirt was flapping up almost every minute, showing off his perfect ass, not even half-hidden by the miniature thong.

And Shizuo was too busy sulking and holding down the _front _of the skirt to notice that it was the back that had everyone perving on him. But Kadota was not about to inform the blonde that tugging on the front of the skirt only made the back hitch up just a tiny bit higher every time. He didn't want the sight taken away from him just yet.

It wasn't as if he'd ever get to see it ever again, either. In fact, if the blonde even had the tiniest inkling of what dirty, dirty things Kadota wanted to do to him in that damn costume, he would probably never see _anything_ ever again. So Kadota was going to savour every moment of the day, for as long as possible.

Just then, a particularly strong wind swept past them and Kadota was promptly blown over when a river of blood streamed from his nostrils as Shizuo stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, yelping as he struggled to keep the skirt down around his thighs. From the front. Which meant the back was conveniently unhindered from flipping up entirely, giving everyone in the vicinity a clear view of Shizuo's fine, _fine_ butt, the black leathery thong outlining it as if inviting everyone to _touch_.

"Dotachin! Dotachin, are you alright?"

Kadota could hear the evil smirk Erica was wearing and he vowed never to go drinking with her ever again. It just wasn't worth the trouble of needing a blood transplant.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter V

* * *

They reached the street corner where Russian Sushi was located at and Simon was there, as usual, to greet them and invite them in.

"Welcome! Eat sushi, everyone. Sushi is go- Shizuo-san?"

It was nearly comical to see the Russian man's eyes widen considerably in disbelieving recognition but no one was laughing, least of all Shizuo, who was still pulling down the skirt from the front and shifting uncomfortably as he stood in front of the restaurant. His face was red from embarrassment and shame, but not without a large amount of rage, as well.

"Shizuo-san, you are looking very pretty today," Simon, finally regaining his wits, said unwittingly. "Eat sushi. Sushi make you prettier."

Shizuo gritted his teeth and glared at the ground. Luckily, Erica intervened before anyone managed to say anything else that would push the blonde to berserker mode.

"Simon-san, table for five, please!" she said quickly.

Simon nodded, beaming at them, and with one last, _long_ look at Shizuo's fidgeting figure, he led them inside.

Five minutes later found them all sitting in one booth, drinking green tea as they awaited their orders. It might've been an almost normal sight, if Shizuo wasn't wearing the maid costume. And Simon wasn't _still_ standing next to their table, staring down at Shizuo.

After a long moment filled with a silence so thick with tense you could cut it with Izaya's switch blade, Shizuo finally snapped.

"Why are you still here?" he practically screamed at the Russian, face still ever red.

Simon didn't seem at all perturbed at the blonde's rage and just smiled.

"Shizuo-san is very pretty," he said simply, as if that explained everything.

Kadota choked on his green tea at the answer and almost laughed, but Shizuo's fuming form prevented him from doing anything suicidal.

"Men aren't pretty," Shizuo hissed, to which Simon just shook his head, still smiling.

"Shizuo-san is a very pretty man," he corrected.

And Kadota was torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to strangle the Russian man. Did he _want_ Shizuo to kill everyone in the immediate area or something?

Unfortunately for Shizuo, their orders came at that exact moment and his stomach was more insistent than his anger at being called pretty, so he ended up stuffing his face with sushi instead. He even managed to ignore Simon's staring for the rest of the meal.

He couldn't, however, ignore it when a large hand settled onto his bare thigh.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter VI

* * *

Izaya had been planning on dropping by Ikebukuro to have a talk with some people (it had been too quiet lately, he was getting bored) when he stumbled upon the most interesting scene in front of Russian Sushi.

There, down on the streets, was Dotachin and his gang, frantically running around Simon who had a woman dressed in a skimpy maid uniform tossed over his shoulder. Said woman was kicking and squirming in the Russian's grasp, her pale ass visible as the already-short skirt hitched up higher in her current position.

Intrigued, Izaya jumped to a shorter building's roof to get a better look. The woman was blonde, and utterly infuriated if the way she was thumping at the Russian's back was anything to go by. Izaya was distracted for a moment by the pale legs (they were somehow very familiar) before he realized that the voice he could now hear cursing vulgarly was much too manly to be female. And very much familiar...

It wasn't until he decided to jump to the streets, though, before he realized who it was.

"Shizu-chan~?"

The maid-clad figure froze abruptly and Izaya grinned when the head rose and turned to glare at him.

"Izaaayaaaaaa!" shouted Shizuo, his attempts at breaking free of the Russian's hold renewing with more vigour.

"Shizu-chan, I had no idea you got a new job!" Izaya said loudly, stepping closer towards them.

Dotachin was waving his arms at him, shaking his head in warning, but Izaya ignored him in favour of getting right up in the Russian's space. Shizuo was cursing again and Izaya dodged the several kicks directed backwards at him to inspect Shizuo's pretty ass closely.

"The uniform's a definite improvement to the last one, though," he commented mockingly, slapping one pale, exposed cheek.

Shizuo gave a delightful shriek at that and started kicking harder, threatening Izaya with several creative ways of how he could kill the informant. But Izaya ignored him, entranced at the sight of Shizuo's soft muscle reddening slightly at his treatment.

It was incredibly arousing.

With a grin, Izaya addressed Simon in Russian, saying, "Ne, Simon, can you do me a favour?"

The Russian smiled back, "Yes, Izaya?"

"Sit down on that crate over there and put Shizuo on your lap, would you? I have a most wonderful idea!"

Simon nodded amiably. Dotachin, sensing something evil was amiss, immediately frowned at Izaya.

"Izaya, you better not piss off Shizuo," he said warningly.

Izaya just grinned mischievously at him. "Don't worry, Dotachin! Shizu-chan will love my idea~!"

Shizuo, hearing that, glared over his shoulder as Simon moved towards one of the crates near the entrance of Russian Sushi.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you louse?" he demanded.

He didn't start panicking, however, until Simon sat down and pulled him down over his shoulder, positioning Shizuo face down over his lap, keeping the blonde in place with a hand on his back. Shizuo struggled, but he still couldn't outmatch the giant man's strength and ended up with his torso splayed over Simon's thighs and his ass inclined.

"What are you doing?" shouted Shizuo, angry expression turning to alarm.

Izaya grinned down at him evilly before moving to stand directly behind Shizuo's upturned ass.

"Just relax, Shizu-chan! I'll take _good _care of you," he said, raising a hand.

Shizuo's indignant shout when the hand landed on his ass was lost in the resounding slap of flesh against flesh, everyone in the immediate vicinity turning deathly quiet, all staring as Shizuo stiffened rigidly. The blooming redness on his bared ass was a sight to behold.

Izaya broke the silence with a sadistic laugh before smacking Shizuo's rear once again, this time with a little bit more force.

"Y-you louse! OW!" yelled Shizuo, writhing in Simon's lap. "Stop that! Ow, god damn it, you fucking- AH! BASTARD! I'LL- _fuck_- I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Izaya was ignoring every threat Shizuo was dishing out, taking pleasure at the feeling of the blonde's soft flesh heating up under his palm. He increased his pace, smacking Shizuo's ass in quick, consequent slaps one after another, each with a strength he hadn't known he'd possessed. Every yelp and pained-filled cry from the blonde was music to his ears and Izaya relented only to inspect his work.

Shizuo had stopped shouting five minutes into the whole thing and was now breathing heavily, biting his bottom lip with a look of consternation on his blushing face. The blush on his ass cheeks, however, was a far more inviting sight and Izaya leaned down to stare closely at the several red hand prints on each individual cheek.

The redness was incredible, really, probably because Shizuo's skin was considerably pale, and begged for Izaya to darken it further. But the informant was not that sadistic.

Instead, he merely placed his other, unused palm, on one cheek, finding the sharp contrast of the heated flesh against his cool skin to be a major turn on.

Shizuo made a slight, keening noise at the contact, his thighs trembling, and Izaya was captivated, splaying his fingers wide against the flesh at his mercy. He experimentally brushed Shizuo's skin and inhaled deeply before _squeezing_.

"Nngh!" went Shizu-chan and Izaya flushed with arousal at the sound.

How had he never known Shizuo could be such a seductive slut?

Izaya was unprepared when he was shoved aside suddenly, skidding to the ground a few feet away. He had enough time to stare longingly at Shizuo's red, quivering ass before his sight was blocked by a blushing Dotachin.

"That's enough, Izaya," he said firmly, glaring down at the informant.

Izaya was silent for a moment before he grinned knowingly, a dangerous glint in his crimson eyes.

"Dotachin, I had no idea you felt that way for Shizu-chan," he said mockingly.

Dotachin's blush darkened further and he said through gritted teeth, "I didn't mean it that way."

Izaya scoffed, rising to his feet.

"Of course not," he mocked, waving a hand dismissively in the air.

Dotachin glared harder. "Seriously, Izaya, enough."

Izaya stared at him challengingly before a slow, wicked grin formed on his face and Dotachin realized that he was actually looking at something over his shoulder. The other man turned to see Simon lifting Shizuo up, the blonde's face red and dazed as he hung limply in the Russian's arms. Dotachin was distracted at the sight of Shizuo's flushed, unfocused expression to notice that Simon was placing the man upright on his lap, the blonde's back flush against his large chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter VII

* * *

Simon had his hands under Shizuo's knees and was spreading them apart, placing each on either side of his own expansive thighs. Everyone let out a low, muffled moan when the scant amount of cloth that was Shizuo's skirt lifted up to reveal the bulge on the front of the leather thong he wore.

Shizuo, seeming to snap out of his daze, stiffened in his awkward, slutty position and immediately began squirming to get free, pressing his hands against the Russian's arms, his bare thighs trembling in his unease.

"Le-let go of me!" he stammered, trying to sound threatening.

It was a failed attempt, as everyone, including Simon, was too busy enjoying the sight to pay any attention to what the blonde was saying.

Shizuo, meanwhile, was torn between pain and arousal, feeling ashamed at his display of weakness. On the one hand, his ass felt like it was on fire, thanks to the fucking flea, and the rough feeling of Simon's pants against his bare ass wasn't helping matters at all. On the other, the heat from his abused skin felt disturbingly pleasuring and just the very thought of _everyone_ seeing him in such a _vulnerable_ and _revealing_ position sent multiple shivers down his spine.

It was definitely the worst combination of feelings he'd ever experienced.

Simon's strong grip on the back of his knees was unrelenting, even as Shizuo beat against his arms as hard as he could. There was barely anything the blonde could do to escape from the pose he was being forced into. It was like watching a kitten squirm in the hands of a giant.

Izaya was thoroughly enjoying the show, staring greedily at Shizuo's exposed groin, licking his lips as he leered at the helpless blonde. It was rare enough to see Shizuo be outmatched in strength, to actually witness him be manhandled into such a tempting position was a bonus he'd never in a million years ever dreamed of.

Grinning to himself, Izaya swaggered closer to the Russian and the blonde, eyes darkening with lust as he watched Shizuo struggle against Simon's hold.

"Naa, Shizu-chan, you want some help with that," he teased, waving a hand towards the blonde's crotch.

Shizuo stopped struggling long enough to glare at him, growling, "Don't you _dare_, Izaya!"

And if that wasn't an invitation, Izaya didn't know what was.

Shizuo yelped angrily when Izaya's hand palmed the bulge in the front of his thong, and when he raised a hand to take a swing at the informant, Simon grabbed a hold of both his wrists, holding the blonde's legs in place by spreading his own thighs. Shizuo's eyes widened in alarm and he struggled to free his wrists.

"SIMON!" he shouted, trying and failing to conceal the panic in his voice. "LET GO OF ME, DAMN IT!"

"Shizuo-san should calm down," was all the Russian said, sounding calmer than what a man doing what he was doing should have.

Shizuo snarled viciously in reply, but whatever other curses he was about to say was swallowed back when Izaya's hand tightened around his precious appendage, his mouth gaping open in a soundless moan instead. Izaya kept a close eye on the blonde's reactions as he rubbed his hand experimentally, captivated by the sight of Shizuo throwing his head back in reluctant pleasure, a keening noise escaping from his throat.

"Izaya!" came an angry shout, but it wasn't from the blonde.

Izaya glanced over his shoulder, an evil grin on his face. Dotachin glared back at him, fisted hands twitching by his sides.

"Jealous, Dotachin~?" mocked the informant.

He was not expecting Dotachin to react so violently as to throw a punch at him, but Izaya managed to dodge it at the last minute, skipping a couple of feet away. He was disappointed to have been separated from Shizuo's throbbing, leather-covered erection, but he hid it with a sneer.

"So touchy," he said lightly, wagging a finger in the other man's direction.

Dotachin just growled lowly, but he was quickly distracted by a low, desperate moan from Shizuo and both he and Izaya looked to see Simon had released one wrist to grope the blonde himself. Shizuo was half-heartedly pushing against the Russian's arm with his newly-freed hand, but he was utterly unsuccessful and clearly unable to help himself as his hips jerked up a bit into Simon's touch.

"S-stop it," moaned Shizuo, eyes snapping shut as he turned his head away, gripping Simon's arm tightly as he tried to stop his body from betraying him. "Nngh!"

But his hips felt like they had a mind of their own, insistently pushing upwards by themselves while his face flushed darker in shame and arousal. His breathing hitched as Simon palmed at his erection roughly and Shizuo gasped when those large, meaty fingers squeezed gently before loosening and curling around his balls.

Izaya and Kadota stared at the damp spot forming on the front of Shizuo's black thong, both of them painfully hard. Simon himself was clearly aroused and was beginning to rub his considerable erection against the cleft of Shizuo's barely-covered ass.

Shizuo groaned at the feeling, unable to control himself as he was assaulted from both sides, his still-burning ass throbbing at the contact with Simon's hard on while his cock began weeping with pre-cum.

He was about to break and just grind himself down against the Russian in wanton abandon, dignity be damned, when the roaring of a motorcycle engine brought everyone out of their lust-induced daze.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter VIII

* * *

Celty had been driving around aimlessly after doing a particularly complicated delivery (some criminals seriously had to improve the way they gave directions) when she'd gotten the alert on her PDA from the Dollars chat room.

_OMG, Ikebukuro's Strong Man is in a MAID COSTUME. Orz. SO HAAAWT. ARIGATOU, KAMI-SAMA._

_WHAT. WHERE, WHERE. LOCATION, PLS, KTHX._

_Russian Sushi. Its getting steamy here, hehehehe._

_OMG. OMG. OMFG._

It took Celty less than a minute to get to the restaurant, and much to her disbelief, there was Shizuo indeed, dressed in a skimpy maid's uniform, draped over Simon's lap and moaning like a two-cent whore. She would've blushed at the sight, if she'd had her head, but seeing as she didn't, she couldn't. So she drove right up to where the Russian was sitting instead, startling away a perving Izaya and Kadota, and grabbed the blonde with her shadows easily from the Russian's grasp.

Shizuo was still too out of it to react and Celty didn't even bother to ask anyone what was going on before revving out of there, securing the blonde behind her with her shadows before sending Shinra an instant message.

[I'm bringing Shizuo over.]

She was already halfway back at the apartment by the time Shinra replied.

[_Shizuo-kun? Is he hurt?_ _D:_]

[Not... really. You'll see soon enough. I'm almost home.]

[YOU CALLED OUR APARTMENT HOME. :DD]

And Celty facepalmed, wishing she could hit the stupid doctor through her PDA.

She reached the apartment not long after and Shinra was waiting excitedly in the living room when she entered.

"Celty!" greeted the bespectacled man, jumping over to the door. He stopped short when he spotted Shizuo floating behind her in her shadows, dressed in the sexiest maid's uniform he'd ever seen.

Celty typed quickly, [I found him like this at Russian Sushi. He's pretty out of it.]

Shinra's shock didn't last long and he suddenly beamed. "He's hard," he observed brightly, lifting Shizuo's short skirt to inspect his groin.

Celty hit him in the shoulder. [Stop perving over him. Do you think he's okay?]

Shinra, pouting at being hit, hummed quietly as he thought about it.

"I don't know," he said. "Do you know what made him like this?"

[No. Simon was, umm, holding him. Or something. Izaya was there, too.]

Shinra raised a brow. "You think Izaya had something to do with this?"

Celty just shrugged which Shinra figured out to mean 'yes'.

"Hmm, let's bring him over to my lab. I can examine him better there."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter IX

* * *

Shizuo came out of his daze to find himself lying face down on a metal table, his ass high in the air and his thong pulled down to his knees. Someone was rubbing his pained skin with a gloved hand and he immediately jerked upwards, trying to turn over.

Familiar black tendrils of tangible shadows pushed him back down, though, holding him in place and Shizuo turned his head to see Celty standing next to the examination table, helmeted face peering down at him.

[Are you feeling okay?] she typed. [Don't move so much, Shinra's putting some salve on your butt.]

Shizuo groaned but relaxed ever so slightly, dropping his head onto his arms.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"Celty found you at Russian Sushi, being groped by Simon and Izaya," Shinra informed him helpfully from somewhere behind him.

Shizuo stiffened at the mention of the Russian and the informant.

"D-did they do anything else?" he choked, holding his breath.

"Other than what looks like a brutal spanking, nope," Shinra replied and Shizuo let out a relieved breath.

"You were pretty hard, though," Shinra continued, still rubbing Shizuo's ass. "And high as a kite. Who knew being molested could make you so compliant?"

Shizuo blushed darkly and growled.

"Shut up," he muttered darkly.

Shinra just laughed. "Ah, don't sweat it, Shizuo-kun. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He was quiet for a moment. Then, "If you'd let me examine you, though-"

"NO."

"Aw, but Shizuo! Who knows how many amazing scientific discoveries I could find-"

"The answer is still no, Shinra."

"... I could figure out a way to make you immune to arousing situations."

Shizuo turned to stare at him. Shinra's face was completely serious.

"... Deal."

The bespectacled doctor squealed in delight and Shizuo stared at him warily. Celty typed at her PDA, [Are you sure about this, Shizuo?]

"Not really..."

Ten minutes later found Shizuo squirming against the examination table, his thong discarded completely and his legs spread as far apart as they could get with Shinra nestled between them comfortably.

The other man was running his hands all over the blonde's skin, touching his hardening cock and cupping his balls lightly, making triumphant little noises every now and then. Shizuo was uncomfortable enough as it was, but having Celty there, gripping one of his hands reassuringly, made it worse, even though he was kinda, sorta glad to have his friend by his side (he was entirely adamant in not wanting to be alone with Shinra). He knew Celty wasn't entirely at ease either, because her hand clenched and unclenched around his at erratic intervals.

But Shizuo gritted his teeth and endured, reminding himself that it was all for the better.

Until something cold and round began poking at his asshole.

"What the fuck is _that_?" he screamed, jerking away from the object.

Shinra made a tutting sound, admonishing the blonde, "Be still. I told you, I know what I'm doing."

"And _I_ don't!" shouted Shizuo, squirming again. "Why do you need to put it _there_?"

He couldn't get far, though, because Celty was still holding him down with her powers.

[Shizuo, please just calm down,] she typed. [I'm sure Shinra's not thinking of anything perverted. _Right_, Shinra?]

Shizuo was a little calmer when he saw her punch the doctor in the side to emphasize her point, to which Shinra wailed about, pouting. The blonde was still apprehensive, though, but he managed to not move away when whatever it was Shinra was holding nudged against the ring of muscles between his cheeks again.

Shizuo closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, waiting for the object to push through.

The feeling of being invaded, however, never came and his eyes snapped open at the sound of the laboratory's door slamming open. The sight of a dishevelled Tom greeted him and Shizuo gaped blankly.

"T-Tom-san?" he said, confused.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter X

* * *

Tom, face flushed from exertion and panting heavily for breath, growled through gritted teeth, "Get away from Shizuo. Now."

Celty released Shizuo's hand instantly, her shadows dissipating as well, and she took a step back.

[It's really not what it looks like,] she typed quickly.

Shinra, a long, phallic, metal object gripped in one hand, stood next to her, nervously saying, "She's right, Tanaka-san! We were only examining Shizuo-kun. Please calm down."

Tom took one long look at the dildo-like thing in Shinra's hand and strode towards the examination table, glaring at Shinra as he pulled down Shizuo's skirt to cover up his red ass and helped the blonde up.

"Tom-san, w-what are you-?" began Shizuo, still confused as to why his boss was there.

But Tom covered his mouth with one hand, saying gently, "It's okay, Shizuo, you don't have to tell me anything."

And Shizuo just got more confused, but he didn't try to speak anymore and just allowed Tom to help him off the examination table. He sent Celty and Shinra an apologetic look as Tom, putting his jacket over Shizuo's shoulders, led him out of the room. But not before pausing in front of Shinra, who took a step back in fear, and saying warningly, "I'm keeping an eye on you."

And then he ushered Shizuo out.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Note: Thanks to anon for reviewing. :D Trust me, writing Shizuo _not_ getting gangbanged was a challenge in and of itself! Maybe I'll try that one later. HAHAHA. Poor Shizuo.

And to orihei, there's definitely more and I regret not being able to somehow incorporate the Boss!Trio, too. But it messed with the timeline. Bah, I put them in the epilogue, though, to make up for it. Haha. Anyway, I mentioned on LJ, but not here (I forgot, sorry), that I'm not very familiar with Erika and her gang, so I would drop them halfway. Hahs, they're just a convenient plot device, lol. But like the Boss!Trio, they're in the epilogue at the end. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed this. :D.

Anyway, I'd just like to say that this is basically really just a PWP, so anything that doesn't make sense, I'd rather just disregard. Lol. I tried covering all the obvious holes, but I'm really more focused on the crack!factor of this fic. :D So if you don't get anything, PM me and I'll just make some crap up about it, lol.

* * *

Chapter XI

* * *

They were in the lift when Shizuo was contemplating telling Tom that he probably should've put on the thong before leaving Shinra and Celty's apartment (because now he was butt-naked under the short skirt and even though the soft frills brushing against his ass was _heavenly_, he didn't really want to unwittingly flash at unsuspecting children), but the thought was quickly forgotten when Tom suddenly pulled the blonde close in a tight hug.

"God, I was so worried about you," mumbled the dreadlocked man, one hand curling in Shizuo's hair while the other splayed over his lower back protectively. "Have you any idea how scared I was when I heard you were walking around Ikebukuro in a maid uniform? _Anything_ could've happened to you!"

Shizuo blinked dumbly before blushing at their close proximity, but he wrapped his own arms around the slightly shorter man anyway, resting his forehead on Tom's warm shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, even though the whole thing wasn't even his fault.

He was touched, however, to find that his boss and friend cared that much about him.

Tom sighed and tightened his embrace. "It's fine. Just, don't ever do something stupid like that ever again, okay? There're perverts everywhere out there, these days! I'm not gonna let you get taken advantage of, understand?"

Shizuo wasn't really paying attention to everything Tom was saying, but he nodded, enjoying the feeling of the other man's arms around him. He was very disappointed when the lift reached the ground floor and they had to detach themselves. Walking back to Tom's apartment, Shizuo gripped Tom's jacket closer around himself as he stared glumly at the ground, following behind the dreadlocked man.

They walked on in a comfortable silence, neither really feeling like talking. When they reached Tom's home, however, Shizuo was shocked to find himself pressed against the door, Tom gazing up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I've just realized how close I was to losing you to someone else, today," he said quietly. Shizuo could only stare with wide eyes as Tom leaned his face closer to the blonde's. "So I decided to throw caution to the wind and just do what I've always wanted to do."

Shizuo blinked. "Do what?" he asked, completely clueless.

He was justifiably surprised, therefore, when soft lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss, a familiar hand pressing against the back of his neck and the small of his back, pulling him closer to the other man. Shizuo could only grip tighter at the lapels of Tom's jacket as he tried to kiss back, his inexperienced lips submitting to Tom's more skilful ones in almost no time at all.

Tom's hand on the back of his neck tightened as his tongue licked at Shizuo's lips, asking for entrance wordlessly. Shizuo parted his lips easily, brushing his own appendage coyly against Tom's wandering one, feeling his face heat up embarrassedly.

When Tom finally pulled away, he didn't move very far and Shizuo panted heavily for breath, looking away to hide his embarrassment. But one of Tom's hand, the one on his neck, moved to cup his chin gently, turning his head so he was forced to face the dreadlocked man.

Shizuo struggled not to blush darker as he stared into familiar eyes, swimming with love and lust.

"T-Tom-san," mumbled the blonde uncertainly but he was quickly distracted when Tom latched his lips onto the side of his neck and began to suck vigorously, causing Shizuo to throw his head back and moan long and low. "Nngh! Tom-saaan!"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter XII

* * *

Tom pulled back to smile at him, whispering, "You're so cute, Shizuo-chan," before proceeding to trail light kisses against the blonde's skin.

Tom's hands ran down his sides to cup his bare ass and Shizuo trembled under his experienced touches, quickly growing hard as the other man began squeezing and kneading his otherwise naked and abused flesh through the soft material of his skimpy skirt.

"Tom-san," gasped Shizuo when something hard brushed against his cloth-covered erection as Tom pressed closer against him.

The other man hummed lightly as he kept showering Shizuo's skin with his kisses, his massaging hands wandering further down to sweep over the blonde's bare thighs, calloused fingers running lightly over soft skin. Shizuo bit back a moan at the feeling, subconsciously jerking his hips forward to find more contact with the warm body before him. His mind was overloading with pleasure, the way Tom's fingers felt on him was unlike any feeling he'd ever felt before.

Tom pulled Shizuo forward by his thighs, causing the blonde to almost lose balance as his whole weight was leaned against the door by his upper torso. Shizuo was nearly pulled out of his lust-induced daze, but Tom didn't stop molesting him at all so Shizuo was quickly distracted. Meanwhile, now that Shizuo's hips were flush against Tom's, the slightly older man used their closeness to his advantage, pressing their groins together.

The action elicited a loud moan from Shizuo, who pressed forward eagerly, bringing pleasure to both of them as their hard cocks grinded against each other. Tom ceased kissing Shizuo's neck, only to latch onto the blonde's lips. His hands were still on the backs of Shizuo's thighs, but they were quickly moving higher and higher under the skirt until Shizuo gasped into their kiss as Tom's fingers curled tightly around his ass in a long, indulgent squeeze.

"T-tom-saa-ahn!" moaned Shizuo when Tom broke the kiss, head tilting back in pleasure as Tom roughly spread his cheeks apart and prodded one finger against the blonde's puckered entrance.

"Shh," soothed the dreadlocked man, kissing the blonde on the line of his jaw as his finger teased at Shizuo's entrance. "It's okay, Shizuo."

Shizuo bit his lip and shook his head, almost feverishly. "I- I can't..." he stammered, blushing face darkening as he struggled to get the words out. "I'll- I'll c-come...!"


	13. Chapter 13

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Chapter XIII

* * *

Shizuo felt Tom's fingers stiffen at his words and he looked down uncertainly, fearful that he might've said something wrong.

Tom's face was downturned, his thick locks hiding his face, and Shizuo had no time to react when he was suddenly pulled away from the door and dragged down a short hall in the direction of Tom's bedroom.

"T-Tom-san?" cried out the blonde, confused by the other's man's actions.

The jacket Tom had placed over his shoulders fell to the floor in their movements, and Shizuo looked back, trying to reach for it. Tom, however, was unrelenting in his pulls so Shizuo failed to retrieve the discarded jacket. Before he could admonish his friend about it, though, he suddenly found himself pushed into a sitting position onto the foot of Tom's bed.

Shizuo winced when the pressure on his still-burning ass brought tendrils of pain shooting up his spine and he looked up to see Tom staring down at him, his lust-darkened eyes trained on Shizuo's groin. The blonde looked down at himself and blushed adorably when he realized that his thighs were parted causing the short skirt he wore to lift up, exposing his bare erection. The blonde quickly pulled down the meagre article of clothing with both hands, pressing his thighs together tightly in a vain attempt to hide his aroused state.

"D-don't look!" he stammered, ducking his head in shame. "It's embarrassing...!"

Tom knelt on the ground in front of the blonde, resting his own hands gently over the blonde's fingers, which were trembling as the clutched desperately at the skirt. Shizuo kept his eyes averted from the other man's but Tom was staring up at him persistently.

"Shizuo," whispered the dreadlocked man softly and Shizuo couldn't help but look him in the eyes. "Shizuo, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

The blonde blushed darker, but his fingers slowly relaxed until Tom was able to pull them away, placing them on the bed on either side of Shizuo's hips. He then proceeded to pull up the skirt, completely exposing Shizuo's hard, weeping erection. With slow deliberation, Tom curled his fingers around it, eliciting a muffled whimper from the blonde. Tom stroked the hard cock slowly, moving his fingers up and down over and over, using Shizuo's pre-cum as lube.

"Nngh!" moaned Shizuo, leaning backwards instinctively, his elbows threatening to give as he quickly lost himself to the pleasure of Tom's touch. "Aaah! Tom-saa-aaahn!"

The blonde gave a needy whimper when Tom's hands stopped moving, but it was swiftly followed by a groan of pleasure when they were replaced by a hot, wet mouth engulfing his whole length. The overwhelming pleasure became too much for Shizuo and he fell completely onto his back on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he struggled not to jerk his hips forward into Tom's mouth. He could feel Tom's tongue swirling and licking over his erection everywhere and it was entirely too much and yet just not enough and Shizuo groaned mindlessly in bliss, his face flushed red.

Tom bobbed up and down over Shizuo's erection, his hands gripping the blonde's thighs and spreading them open firmly, holding them apart. Shizuo was too lost in pleasure to resist and after a while, Tom could feel the blonde stiffening under him, nearing climax. The slightly older man quickly pulled away, earning a disappointed groan from Shizuo.

"Not yet," murmured Tom, pulling himself up to his feet.

Shizuo watched, dazed, as Tom began unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it into a corner before undoing his belt. Shizuo's eyes were locked on the other man's toned torso, his mouth going dry at the beautiful sight of muscles shifting under taut, chocolate skin as Tom moved to discard the rest of his clothes. The blonde blushed and pulled himself upright, backing further up onto the bed as he tried to avoid staring at his friend. He'd known Tom for more than five years now and it had never occurred to him how hot the other man really was.

Meanwhile, Tom, finally divesting the last of his modesty, settled onto the bed with his knees on either side of Shizuo's legs, running his hands up the blonde's sides as he shifted closer towards the body lying on his bed, the one he'd been waiting to have there for years. Shizuo looked up at him before blushing and turning away coyly and Tom almost lost all restraints from how adorable his younger friend was being.

Instead, he managed to hold himself back and leaned down towards Shizuo, moving further up until he was straddling the blonde's hips. Tom reached down and untied the ribbon that held Shizuo's corset closed, ripping the thing apart when he was done, eager to get to the blonde's bare skin.

"Tom-san!" cried out the blonde scandalously at the other man's actions, staring up at Tom almost reproachfully. "This is Erica's! She'll throw a fit if you ruin it!"

Tom merely scoffed, biting a little at Shizuo's chest, causing the blonde to gasp and arch his back up. "She shouldn't have put you in this thing in the first place, then," muttered the dreadlocked man darkly.

Before Shizuo could retort, Tom pulled the rest of the now-tattered dress away, further tearing it in his callousness. He smirked triumphantly when he saw Shizuo's nipples, surprisingly pale and pink, looking for all the world as if they were begging for the other man to suck on them. Tom promptly did, latching his lips hungrily around one pink nipple, suckling at it roughly, grazing his teeth against the hardening nub. Shizuo moaned, unable to silence himself as he was assaulted by shocks of pain-filled pleasure.

Tom's other hand reached up to pinch his other nipple, rolling the tiny tip around his fingers and pulling at it harshly as he continued licking all over the right one, running his tongue over it before alternating with small bites. Shizuo whimpered, wrapping his arms around the other man's head and pulling him closer as he jerked his hips upward, desperate for any contact against his throbbing cock. Tom pulled away, breaking out of Shizuo's hold, and rolled the blonde over onto his front.

Shizuo looked back at him over his shoulder, wondering what his boss was up to. Tom offered no explanations, pulling him up by the hips until Shizuo had his ass in the air, supporting himself by his elbows so that his face wasn't smothered by the bed sheets. The blonde was quick to feel apprehensive in his vulnerable position, but all thoughts flew out the window when Tom pulled back the skirt to plant a kiss over Shizuo's reddened flesh.

Moaning, Shizuo pushed his ass back against the other man, wanting to feel more of him. Tom, though, held him back by the hips, gazing at Shizuo's cheeks with a dark look in his eyes that had nothing to do with desire.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to you," he muttered almost to himself, running a hand over the blonde's ass, staring at the redness that hadn't been put there by _him_.

Shizuo didn't respond, unable to think of anything else but the pleasure he was feeling and Tom promptly proceeded to spread his ass apart, revealing the blonde's entrance, which was twitching in anticipation. Shizuo keened loudly when he felt a hot, moist tongue make contact with his hole, licking at it teasingly before plunging in.

"T-tom-san!" he moaned. "Th-that's dirty!"

Tom ignored his feeble protests, delving his tongue deeper, trying to coat his entrance with as much saliva as possible. When he finally decided he'd loosened Shizuo as much as he could, he finally pulled away, pausing to take in the sight of Shizuo squirming on his bed, face red and mouth open to let out wanton moans, his red ass high in the air and framed by what was left of the short black skirt. The dreadlocked man was finally unable to help himself, gripping the blonde by one hip as he guided his own hard cock to nudge against Shizuo's entrance. After a brief pause, he pushed in, gasping as his erection was encased in warm, tight heat.

"Shi-Shizuo!" he moaned, pushing in until he rested inside his younger friend to the hilt.

Shizuo gasped at the feeling of being full. It was slightly painful, but he could feel Tom inside him, pressing against his inner walls, hot and ready to spurt inside him and Shizuo just felt all the more turned on at the thought of it. He was confused as to why Tom was not moving and looked back to see the man breathing heavily, his hands twitching where they gripped at Shizuo's hips tightly.

"T-tom-san?" called out the blonde. "Tom-san, please m-move..."

It was all the other man needed to do so and Shizuo gasped again when he felt the hard cock inside him pull out slightly before thrusting in brutally, pressing against something inside the blonde that made his vision white out and his own erection twitch agreeably. His moans were drowned out only by Tom's, as they both jerked together back and forth in a constant rhythm, the bed creaking under them with each hard thrust.

"Sh-Shizuo! Ah! Shizuo, you're- you're so tight, ngh!"

"T-Tom-sa-ahn! Ahh!"

Shizuo could feel himself nearing the edge, his pleasure mounting with every press of Tom's dick against his prostate. When Tom's hand reached around his waist to grip his cock, it took only a couple of pumps before Shizuo cried out, coming all over the other man's hand. The blonde collapsed onto the bed, his strength completely gone, but Tom continued thrusting in and out, his movements becoming more frantic as he searched for his own climax.

A couple of minutes later, he finally did, and Shizuo's mouth fell open in a silent cry as he felt Tom's hot seed fill him to the brim. He could feel it coat his insides completely and he twitched at the foreign but not unpleasant feeling. Tom didn't pull out and instead collapsed onto the blonde's back, spent and worn. After a few moments of catching their breath, Tom shifted their joined bodies around so that he was lying behind the blonde, spooning him on the bed with his arm thrown over the blonde's waist and pulling him close. Shizuo rested his own hand over his friend's, pressing his back close against Tom's warm chest.

They basked in the afterglow in silence, until Shizuo finally broke it.

"Tom-san...?"

Tom, eyes half-lidded and about to doze off, hummed questioningly against the blonde's hair.

"... Does this mean we're together now?"

Tom paused for a moment before answering, "Yes, Shizuo. Only if you want, though." He felt the blonde nod slowly.

"I do..."

After another moment of silence, Shizuo spoke again.

"Tom-san?"

"Yes, Shizuo?"

"... I love you."

"I love you, too, Shizuo."

Tom's arm tightened around the blonde's waist and Shizuo hummed contentedly as he curled up on the bed, enjoying the feel of Tom's spent cock in his throbbing ass. They were quiet the rest of the afternoon, both slowly dozing off from exhaustion. Just as Tom was about to finally fall completely into the inviting arms of sleep, Shizuo spoke tiredly again.

"Tom-san. You're paying Erica back for the dress."


	14. Epilogue

Title: French Maid Shizuo! (because I'm an extremely lazy authoress who can't be bothered to think of anything more original for a title)

Rating: R? Hell if I know. Sexual situations (all-out buttsecks is only in the last two chapters or so) and language.

Pairing: It's Tom x Shizuo, but that's just a cover up because this was just an excuse for me to write Everyone x Shizuo. :D In a French maid costume.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Response to the Drrr! Kink Meme on LJ. Shizuo lost a bet so now he has to walk around in a French maid costume while everyone around him perves over how short his skirt is and how pretty his ass looks. Tom x Shizuo, Everyone x Shizuo.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Erica, Walker and Togusa

The young woman was bent over her laptop, hand stuffed up her nose as she tried to avoid spilling any blood on her clothes. Togusa and Walker were right beside her, mirroring her actions. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, they all squealed together,

"THAT WAS SO HOT~!"

"I knew putting that camera in Tanaka-san's apartment was a good idea!"

"TOGUSA, you're a freaking GENIUS. PLEASE MARRY ME AND HAVE MY BL-LOVING BABIES."

"Erica! You know my heart belongs to manga!"

"I thought you were with Kaztano-san?"

"WALKER! SHUT UP."

* * *

The Ikebukuro Trio

Mikado had invited Kida and Anri over to his apartment to study when Kida suddenly screamed. Mikado, who had been in the bathroom changing from his school uniform, quickly rushed out, his school shirt half off.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, looking around.

Kida and Anri were both extremely red-faced, sitting in front of Mikado's laptop. Mikado's heart almost stopped and he wondered if Kida had found something about his involvement with Dollars...

When he walked towards them, however, he realized that they were staring at a picture that had been posted by someone in the chat room. A very peculiar picture...

"Is that Shizuo-san? Why is he wearing a maid's uniform? And is that a _thong_?"

Kida twitched and Mikado didn't know how to react when his blonde friend turned to him to say with a serious expression on his face, "I don't know, but I think I'm gay now."

Anri cringed next to him. "Shizuo-san is... really hot."

* * *

Izaya

The informant was smirking and giggling gleefully to himself as he waited for the pictures to upload, his happiness dampened only by the thought that he hadn't gotten to Shizuo's ass in time.

Namie, meanwhile, stared at from behind his desk, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head in disgust.

"You're such a freak," she muttered.

Izaya waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Sticks and stones, my dear, sticks and stones," he said lightly.

Namie scoffed before stomping out of the office, but not before one final glance at Izaya's computer screen.

There was a zoomed in picture of Shizuo's pretty, leather-covered ass, bared by the flapping of the ridiculously short skirt.

She had to admit, she hadn't seen a crossdresser that hot in years. She wondered if Erica had anything more detailed in her possession and made a mental note of calling the girl later.

* * *

Kadota and Simon

Kadota was stuffing his face frantically with sushi, lamenting his sexuality.

He'd always known he was a little on the bisexual side, but he'd never lusted after a man who wasn't within his reach before. He had to admit, it kinda hurt that he'd had to lose Shizuo even before he'd gotten a taste of him (because there was no way Shizuo was ever coming near him, let alone be _with_ him, now).

Simon was sitting next to him in the booth, muttering to himself in Russian. Kadota had no idea why the man was still here. He was still a bit angry at him for helping Izaya with his despicable plan (even if said plan had gotten him an eyeful of Shizuo's body).

When Kadota ran out of sushi to devour, he sat in silence for a moment before turning to Simon.

"Say... You wanna go get a few drinks so we can be drunk together and bemoan our loss?"

Simon stared at him. Then he nodded.

"Drink good for you. I know a good place. They have blonde male strippers there."

* * *

Shinra and Celty

Celty stared as Shinra stuffed the tape into the VCR player, wondering if she had perhaps literally lost her mind.

[We should burn it, Shinra,] she typed. Shinra waved a hand.

"No way!" he protested, settling onto the couch next to her. "We're never gonna get anything as good as this."

[I don't know. It doesn't feel right. Shizuo will get angry when he finds out.]

"_If_ he finds out, you mean," said the doctor pointedly.

Celty was about to continue arguing when the tape began to play and the screen was filled with the rare sight of Shizuo lying unconscious on the examination table with his ass held in the air by her shadows, looking the most vulnerable he'd ever been.

Shinra's voice could be heard speaking in the background and Celty was stunned to silence, Shinra practically vibrating in excitement next to him.

[I won't say anything if you won't.] typed Celty quickly, five minutes into the recording.

"HELL NO."

* * *

Tom and Shizuo

The blonde jerked awake in bed suddenly, wincing as he felt his ass throb in protest.

Tom rose slowly beside him, yawning widely.

"Something wrong, Shizuo?"

"Not really. I think I had a nightmare."

"What happened?"

"... It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Hmm... If you're sure. Love you, Shizuo."

"I love you, too, Tom-san."

He went around the apartment and made sure every door and window was locked tight before going back to snuggling into his friend's side.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Note: AND! That's that! :D This was uber fun. Hahah, I loved torturing Shizuo. Hope you'all liked this as much as I liked writing it. Oh, and just a side note, if you want to ask a question in a review, please leave an e-mail if you're doing it anonymously, 'cos I really don't know how else I'm gonna answer your question if I can't contact you since this is the end of the story. ^^'. Just a humble request.

Well, see you guys in the next fic!


End file.
